zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Azure the Dragon
Azure the Dragon (アジャー ・ザ ・ドラッガﾝ Ajaa za Doraggan) is a fan character for the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is a 16 year old anthropomorphic female dragon, a member of G.U.N. and the youngest and defected member of the Mythos family. She is the love interest of Shadow the Hedgehog. She is also the fly member and leader of Team Scales. Basic Information Basic Stats Name: '''Azure the Dragon (real name: Azure Mythos) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''Species: Mythsetian Dragon '''Affiliations: '''G.U.N., House of Mythos (formerly) Physical Description Azure is a slim deep blue dragon with scales covering her body, green eyes, a long tail and dark wings on her back. She has black hair with streaks of turquoise and black horns. She generally wears a black sleeveless vest and boots. On her forearms are powerful inhibitors that severly limit the degree of her powers and absorb any excess electric energy she produces. These "gauntlets" serve to keep her powers from going out of control and she can set a limit for how much electrical energy she can exert. Personality Azure is an upbeat young girl always eager to learn new skills and improve. She tries to stay optimistic, but this is to hide her deep insecurities and family secrets. Deep down, she is ashamed of her past and the family she comes from and is not one to share these details with anyone. In addition, she greatly fears losing control of her powers, as they develop at a much faster rate than she can handle. Relationships *Mythos (ancestor) *Hydra (father) *Adalinda (mother) *Azreal (uncle) *Garnett, Umber, Payne, Sepia, Ghost and Pine (older brothers) *Sapphire and Shamrock (older sisters) *Shadow the Hedgehog (love interest) *AJ and Kiyo (future sons) *Miriam (future daughter) Azure is very friendly to those around her and greatly idolizes Team Dark, in particular Shadow and Omega. However, she remains estranged from her family, namely her brother for unknown reasons. Azreal: After Azure ran away from home, the first person she thought to go to was her uncle, whom she had never met before. She successfully tracked him down and was surprised by how warmly she was greeted by him. This was largely in part due tot he fact that Azreal had not had any contact or interaction with his family for the last 36 years as well as the fact that Azure reminded him of Adalinda. Azure looks up to her uncle very much and always comes to him for advice when she is troubled. Umber: Of all her siblings, Azure was closest with Umber. After their mother died in labor giving birth to her, Umber took up the responsibility of raising her. He tried to help her learn to control her powers, but this proved difficult as they were continuing to develop to quickly for Azure to handle. Azure idolizes Umber and tries to abide by everything he has taught her, namely knowing good from evil and to always do the right thing, which eventually motivated her to run away from home so as not to take part in Garnett's plan. Shadow: Since joining G.U.N., Azure has come to greatly idolize Shadow and his skills after hearing about all his adventures, developing a crush on the hedgehog. In many ways, Azure sees similarities between herself and Shadow, namely that the entire world was against him at most points in his life, but he still fought to do the right thing and save everyone, something Azure empathized with as people once viewed her race as evil. She becomes more infatuated with him after he rescues her from White Acropolis. In return, Shadow grows quite fond of her as well. Omega: Much like with Shadow, Azure idolizes Omega because of him formerly being craeted for evil purpose but now working for good. She does not treat Omega like a mindless machine but instead respects him as she would any other individual. He, in turn, admires the destructive capabilities of her weather manipulation powers. Abilities She is a skilled and adept fighter, a well trained infiltrator and a beginner in martial arts. As a dragon, Azure can fly, has incredible strength, and very thick skin that protects her from most attacks. In addition, she has a unique power of elemental manipulation that runs in her family. In Azure's case, she is the embodiment of the element of thunder and lightning, though her power has evolved, allowing her to additionally control the weather and manipulate storms, making her potentially the most lethal and powerful of her siblings. This is coupled with the fact that her abilities and powers are developing at a much faster rate than normal, becoming more advanced and powerful than she can handle, which forces her to wear her inhibitor gauntlets to keep her powers from going out of control as well as allowing her to slowly regain control over them. She is quite afraid of the destructive degree of her powers as she knows what they are truly meant for. She can control single aspects of storms but if she were try to do something bigger, she may lose control of the storm. Background Azure hails from the Mythos family, a family of powerful sorcerers from the Mythsetia Veil and each of her siblings take on the forms of mythological creatures. She is the youngest sibling of Garnett the Phoenix, Umber the Black Dog, Sapphire the Kelpie, Payne the Griffin, Sepia the Satyr, Shamrock the Tree Nymph, Ghost the Rainbow Serpent and Pine the Yeti. It was foretold by their ancestors that they would together bring about the destruction of the world with their powers. Azure, however, did not want this for her life and dedicated herself to making the world a better place, in hopes of escaping her destiny. Because she ran away, she is being hunted down by her siblings, led by Garnett. She manages to track down her uncle Azreal, and he takes her under his wing. She develops a strong bond with her uncle during their time together and he helps train her to control her powers. However, even with his help, Azure was still far behind. It was under Azreal suggestion that Azure went to G.U.N., as he noted they would likely possess the means to help her keep her powers at bay until she was ready to use them and that they would provide her with opportunities to use her powers for good. Just prior to the events of Whitewash, Azure joined G.U.N. in hopes of helping people and is slowly rising through the ranks as an agent. Over time, she has come to idolize G.U.N.'s top agents, Team Dark, namely Shadow and Omega. With Rouge abroad and undercover on another mission, Azure is sent into Eggman's base in White Acropolis to retrieve the Scepter of Darkness, but is shot down by the anti-aircraft fire, damaging her wing. Despite this, she continues further into the base and manages to secure the scepter before running into more of Eggman's robots. Now trapped inside the fortress, Shadow the Hedgehog is sent in on a rescue mission. After waking up from a nap in a cave, Azure runs into Shadow, her long time idol and crush, and together they travel to the exit of the base while destroying the Egg Ceberus along the way. Following this, Azure, worried that more Eggman robots may come after her for the scepter, asks Shadow if he would escort her to Kingdom Valley where she will hand over the scepter to G.U.N. Alternate Versions In Tales of Knighthood, Azure's Arthurian Times counterpart is Lady Guinevere. Her physical appearance is still the same, except she wears a medieval style dress and her longer hair is tied in a braid. She still retains her lightning abilities and magic heritage, which she hides to avoid persecution. In chapter 5 of Whitewash, a future version of Azure appears alongside a future version of her brother Umber. She lost her right leg in an attempt to save Shadow from government forces when they blamed him for the destruction caused by Iblis, but she was fitted with a cybernetic replacement. She is armed with a rifle powered by her lightning powers and works alongside Umber to lead the remaining survivors - future versions of Kabuto, Kuwaga, Momo, Tai, Kit and Ezo - in the battle against Iblis. Gallery sonic_riders___azure_the_dragon_by_zephyros_phoenix-d4k53o1.png|Azure's Sonic Riders outfit. extreme_gear__lightning_dragon_by_zephyros_phoenix-d4kc40n.png|Azure's extreme gear, Lightning Dragon. sonic_logo__azure_the_dragon_by_zephyros_phoenix-d4ksbzk.png|Azure's logo. Team scales by zephyros phoenix-d4l0spb.jpg|Azure as the leader of Team Scales. Azure mythos by zephyros phoenix-d4mdn2v.png|Azure Mythos Azure Stamp.png|Azure stamp Trivia *Azure is named after the color of the same name. *Azure and her family's elemental powers are based on the Guardian Spirits. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Dragons Category:Mythos Family Category:Team Scales